Video services have become increasingly important in today's society. In certain architectures, service providers may seek to offer sophisticated video conferencing services for their end users. The video conferencing architecture can offer an “in-person” meeting experience over a network. Video conferencing architectures can deliver real-time, face-to-face interactions between people using advanced visual, audio, and collaboration technologies. Some issues have arisen in video conferencing scenarios when one user seeks to exchange information during a video conference. Information distribution during a video conference presents a significant challenge to developers and designers, who attempt to offer a video conferencing solution that is realistic and that mimics a real-life meeting.